


How to Make Your Boyfriend Scream: a Lesson in Fucking by Vernon Boyd

by milkysterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alpha Kink, Alpha Werewolf Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Biting, Blood, Bottom Derek Hale, Cuckolding, Dominance, Education, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fandom Cares, M/M, Masturbation, Neglected Pizza, Post-Coital Cuddling, Scratching, Sex God Vernon Boyd, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Vernon Boyd, ass eating, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek
Summary: Stiles asks Boyd for some topping tips. He wasn't expecting it to be a practical lesson.





	How to Make Your Boyfriend Scream: a Lesson in Fucking by Vernon Boyd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiccinDylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/gifts).



> *shows up 4 months late with a starbucks and a cucking fic*
> 
> @sticky sorry it took so long, this is the person i am

“Hey, hey, hey! Hold the door,” Stiles yells, doing a quick jog to catch the elevator in time. He’d been waiting for Boyd, lurking under a canopy outside of Derek’s building, only a little sheltered from the rain, but had still somehow managed to completely miss his beta. He’d like to blame the werewolf stealth but that would be a lie. His head was somewhere else, clouded by the same thoughts that have plagued him for weeks. The same desires… 

Boyd retracts his foot from the pathway of the elevator door as Stiles slides to a halt inside. He’s got two arms full of pizza boxes and a frown chiselled into his forehead. 

“What?” Stiles asks, pushing his damp hair out of his eyes, grinning, “Not like you haven’t seen me all wet before.”

“What were you doing outside?” He asks, cutting straight to the point. 

Stiles shrugs, shoves his hands in his pockets and leans up against the mirrored wall of the elevator. He aims for nonchalance but misses his target by a mile. “I was getting something from my jeep.”

Boyd smirks, the smirk he does when he’s caught Stiles in a lie. “Should have gone with putting something back in your jeep; you’ve got nothing with you.”

Stiles sighs, pulls his hands out of his pockets and raises them in a ‘you got me’ gesture and decides to suck it up. This is Boyd he’s talking to; Boyd is calm and chill and probably won’t claw out Stiles’ intestines for… well… 

See, Stiles has had a problem for a while. Or, not a problem, but something’s been bothering him. In the bedroom. He’s pretty good at the whole sex thing, don’t get him wrong, and he’s as sure as can be that he’s satisfying Derek, but Stiles is a big believer in ‘there’s always room for improvement’ - and he wants to improve. 

Boyd’s been staying with them in the loft for a few weeks now and he brings people back often. It’s usually early morning, around three, when he stumbles home. Derek sleeps through it because he’s an old man and started wearing earplugs when he and Stiles first started sharing a bed (“I love you, but your snoring makes me hate you.”). 

But Stiles hears it. He hears everything. And, God, does he want to make Derek scream the way Boyd makes his partners scream. 

And Stiles tells him that, right there in the elevator. Tells him everything and truly hopes Boyd doesn’t take offence to it, because Stiles doesn’t have his bat and even if he did, he doesn’t think he could lift a finger to his favourite beta if his life depended on it. 

The elevator comes to a stop. They stand there in silence, watching the double doors slide open to reveal the wide open space of the loft. Derek is sat on the couch, a soft blanket covering him while he watches the television. He looks comfortable and Stiles smiles. 

The clearing of Boyd’s throat sends that smile slipping from his lips. Stiles eyes him silently, waiting for some sort of reaction. He expects it to be awkward, uncomfortable. Something he’ll have to talk about in therapy. Surprisingly, it’s none of those things.

“I could show you.”

Stiles snaps his head to the side, mouth bobbing open and closed like a fish’s. “Say what now?”

Boyd smirks, drops himself down on the sofa next to Derek. He relaxes into the cushions, self-satisfied, before throwing a look back over at Stiles, who’s still standing in the doorway, “I said,” he says, “I could show you. If you want. If you both want.”

Derek, who hasn’t paid the two any attention up until this point, furrows his brow in interest, “Show us what?” He asks, flipping open the boxes of pizza on Boyd’s lap and stealing a slice. The long strands of molten cheese hang low and Derek has to quickly catch them with his tongue to stop them falling. 

Stiles can’t will his mouth to move. 

“Stiles propositioned me in the elevator,” Boyd says in way of answer.

Derek rolls his eyes because propositioning someone in an elevator is exactly the sort of stunt Stiles would pull as a joke. It’s obvious the alpha doesn’t actually believe it. Doesn’t believe the offer was - is - serious, “And what did you say?” Derek drawls, taking a big bite of pizza and flopping back into his nest of blankets. 

Boyd smiles, slow, cat-like, “I said yes.”

Stiles isn’t sure what makes Derek pause, makes him look up from his food to stare straight at his boyfriend with the kind of intensity that used to make him squirm back when he was in high school. Although it might admittedly have something to do with the waves of arousal crashing off Stiles’ body, which he has no doubt is flooding the room. Ah, fuck. 

“ _ Stiles _ ,” Derek starts, looking less than impressed, and that, of course, triggers Stiles’ mouth. 

“Look, babe, I’ve been thinking, and before I tell you what I’ve been thinking, I want you to know you’re the only one for me. I love you more than anything and for me, our sex life is great. Fantastic, really. Ten out of ten performance by you, would recommend to a friend, which, in a way, I guess I am. And wow, that feels like something I shouldn’t have said out loud! But, it’s just,” He pauses, but not long enough for Derek, who looks fucking mortified, to interrupt, “I think Boyd might be a sex god. And you know how I like to learn new things! What I’m saying is, I’d really, really like to make you scream the way Boyd makes the people he brings home scream. I want to get noise complaints, even though we’re the only people living in this building, you know?”

Derek blinks. Looks away from Stiles who’s holding his hands out in a ‘ta-dah’ motion and over to Boyd who’s as calm as he ever was. “And you’re okay with this?”

Boyd shrugs, “You’re both hot, and I’d be lying if I said I haven't considered it before. Could be fun.”

Derek sighs, rolls his shoulders. “Well, if you don’t have any qualms, I suppose it couldn’t hurt to see what all the fuss is about.” He pointedly looks at Stiles, who’s cheeks go red. 

Honestly, Stiles was expecting a little more pushback than that. But he can’t say he’s not thrilled. 

 

The pizzas are abandoned on the coffee table and the trio has long since made their way to Derek and Stiles’ bedroom. There’s a king bed pushed to the back wall of the room Derek and Stiles share and on that bed is where Derek is currently sprawled, flat on his back, legs spread wide, toes curled. Boyd is between his thighs, has been there for some time and doesn’t look to be coming up for air anytime soon. Obscene, sloppy noises are coming from where Boyd's face is buried within Derek’s cheeks and even more obscene moans spill from his lips as cum spills from his cock. Stiles isn’t sure how many times Derek has reached orgasm, but he himself is about to reach his third. 

He’s sat on the desk chair in the corner, has it swivelled around so he can enjoy his front seat view of Derek being taken apart piece by ball tingling piece. His pants are pulled down just to his thighs and his fist is tight around his ruddy cock. Derek’s always loved being eaten out, but Stiles has never seen it happen from an outsiders perspective before and, fuck, if that doesn’t make something warm and molten pool in his stomach. 

“‘M ready,” Derek pleads. He’s pleaded a lot tonight, “Fuck. Ready for you now. You can fuck me.”

Boyd’s head comes up, he’s smirking devilishly, his face wet and dripping. Stiles almost shoots his load at the sight of it. “Oh, I can, can I?” Boyd asks, a playful mockery in his tone. 

Unfortunately, Derek is far too gone on a good ass eating to sense that he’s about to get exactly what he wants. Instead, he whines, high and animalistic and Boyd’s eyes glow yellow. Stiles doesn’t need to be a werewolf to feel the effects of an alpha, lying wantonly on a bed, whining for his beta’s cock. 

Surging forward, propelled by a force Stiles doubts he’ll ever fully understand, Boyd captures Derek’s lips in a greedy kiss. It’s wet and filthy and the two seem to be almost sliding together as they rut their cocks against hard stomachs. 

Boyd gasps, wipes his mouth, then looks over his shoulder. His gaze pins Stiles on the spot and it takes Stiles a moment to realise he’s speaking, “You paying attention?” Boyd asks and Stiles nods dumbly in response. He squeezes his cock, a large blob of precum pools at his slit before sliding down his silky crown. For a second, Boyd’s eyes drop to Stiles’s cock for the first time. He licks his lips, grins, and returns to task. 

Derek is wet enough to need minimal prep and it feels like mere seconds have passed between Boyd shoving two thick fingers into the alpha’s greedy hole, and those fingers being removed and replaced by Boyd’s fat, heavy cock. 

Stiles grabs his balls, squeezes lightly, and tries not to let his eyes roll back in his head when Derek whispers out a reverent chant of “Yes, Alpha. Yes, Alpha-” in time with Boyd’s thrusts. 

He’s not sure when it happens, but suddenly the cum from Stiles’ earlier load has coated his fingers, and his fingers are buried in his ass. He fucks himself, rocks back and forth in his chair and doesn’t try to stop from imagining himself in Derek’s position. It must feel good. It must feel  _ insanely _ good, because Derek’s wolf nails are out and they’re embedded in Boyd’s back, slicing down his skin while Derek’s calves have Boyd’s waist in a death grip. And fuck, does Stiles wish he had someone to hold onto because if he doesn’t cum soon, he’s sure he’s going to float away. 

Bruises are blooming under Boyd’s grip of Derek’s sides, dark and painful looking but Derek doesn’t flinch at that. He does, however, slam his head back into the pillows and arch his body from the bed when Boyd adjusts his angle. He whines, high in the back of his throat and exposes the vulnerable expanse of his neck. Derek’s done this many times before with Stiles and usually, Stiles will press kisses there, or lick his scent into place. Derek’s always been a big fan of that and Stiles assumes Boyd is about to do the same when the Beta holds himself up on shaky arms and lunges forward. 

Stiles watches, three fingers stuffed up his ass and fist wrapped around his cock as Boyd sinks his fangs deep into the space between Derek’s shoulder and his neck. Stiles almost scream, pulls his fingers from inside himself and runs to the aid of his boyfriend but before he can do anything of the sort or really properly think about what he’s witnessing, Derek howls. He howls so loud Stiles’ ears threaten to burst, so loud the window frames shake. And when Derek howls, it’s like a trigger has been pulled deep within Stiles, and he’s cumming harder than he ever has before. His body shakes, his eyes spot in and out of focus and he sobs as spurt after spurt of salty seed lays stripes over his thighs and stomach. 

Boyd pulls out and his own cum attempts to come with him, leaking from Derek’s pink and puckered hole. Derek’s chest his covered, too, and the wound on his neck is already closing up. Stiles doesn’t know what happened there, but whatever it was was clearly more than okay with Derek. 

“Umm…” Stiles manages once his brain is back online. It takes a while. He’s not going to be embarrassed about that. 

Boyd looks exhausted and his body is glistening with sweat but he manages a shrug, “I don’t know,” He says, in between heavy breaths, “He looks like the sort of guy that likes to be dominated in the bedroom. Most alphas don’t like people touching there neck but when he bared his to me I took a chance.”

Stiles nods and climbs shakily to his feet. He probably shouldn’t try to walk yet but he does anyway and staggers over to the bed and inserts himself into Derek’s slick side. He rests his head on his chest and presses a kiss just under Derek’s armpit. He smiles when Derek’s slow and heavy arm wraps around him, holding him close. Stiles decides he’s not getting out of this bed for anything. 

“You realise I could have killed you for that,” Derek yawns, but there’s no threat in his voice. He looks blissed out and ready for a good nap, “Instincts and everything.”

Boyd just shrugs again, looking less than fussed, and settles himself down on Stiles’ other side and manoeuvres him until they're spooning. His deflating cock brushed against Stiles’ hole and he blushed dark enough for Derek to choke out a half-asleep laugh. 

“So, are you two going next?” He asks. Stiles is kind of a top and doesn’t get much out of bottoming, but the thought of bottoming for Boyd? Yes, he thinks, maybe they are going next. 

Boyd grunts, buries his face into the back of Stiles’ neck, “No one’s getting fucked until I’ve had some of that pizza. One of you needs to go get it for me.”

“Well I can’t walk so I’m not going,” Derek says, matter-of-factly.

Sandwiched between two bodies, his back pressed to Boyd’s chest, his cheek resting on Derek’s, and the most comfortable he’s felt maybe ever, Stiles decides that, okay, there is something he’ll get out of this bed for, as long as he can get straight back in again. 


End file.
